


Jump They Say

by AngeRabbit



Series: Life on Mars/Bowie Drabbles [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take to the rooftop scene with Sam and Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on the 15/03/2008.
> 
> This was originally written for a Life on Mars/Bowie drabble challenge:- _write a 100 word (no more, no less) piece for a track on a Bowie album_.

He stands, wavering. A million memories flash through his head, compressed into a spark of time.

He looks to his left, at an outstretched hand – then higher, into a pair of brown eyes, his own face reflected at their centre. 

"What should I do?"

His right foot twitches forward as his knees tremble. The air is thin, yet he feels if he stepped forward, the breeze would cushion him safely until he reached the ground.

"Stay."

The tentative statement breaks the silence for a moment. Then the voices in his head drown her out.

"Jump", they say.

And he does.


End file.
